Snow Night"
by Jamjude
Summary: A fantasy flashback of the rescue and seduction of Duncan MacLeod one cold, snowy night by an amazing woman. (With no questions asked.)


Have you ever seen Duncan MacLeod in full winter dress, during a blizzard, in any of his flashbacks? I know I haven't, but I felt inspired by the snow to write an account of how it could have been, had he ever met this particular woman, in another time.  
  
I call this flashback, "Snow Night"...... by Jamjude  
  
Part 1 - `The Rescue'  
  
`He's wearing a white parka in a snowstorm, struggling his way to shelter. He's exhausted, knows he has little chance of making it, then, suddenly, he sees a faint light in the distance. He makes his way slowly and painfully to the doorstep of the house, and collapses against the door. Inside, there is only one person home, and she is in a sound sleep. When she hears the thump, she goes to the door, cautiously opens it and peers out. She sees him, slumped on her porch. She knows she has to get him inside, before he freezes, so she rouses him, and helps him to stumble inside. Once there, she realizes she has to get him out of his clothes and over near the fire, or he will die. He has passed out, so she struggles, half carrying, half dragging him over to the hearth.  
  
Finally, he collapses face down, on the bear rug near the fire. She gently rolls him over. The beauty of the face that greets her almost takes her breath away. "Wow", she thinks, "I wonder if the rest of him looks as good?" She knows she has to hurry, so as fast as she can, she strips away his parka and shirt, removes his boots, socks and pants and takes a good look at what she has uncovered. Another mental "Wow!" Even unconscious, he looks like every woman's fantasy man, built for one thing, and one thing only. That thought is soon disturbed by the realization that he still hasn't moved. She can't see any wounds, so knows it is the freezing cold that has done this to him.  
  
Quickly, she goes over to the bed, (it is only a one room cabin), strips off the quilt, and covers him. But, even with the fire and cover, he still doesn't warm up. She knows she has to do something drastic to warm him, or he will die of hypothermia. So, she decides there is only one thing to do, and that is to strip down herself and join him under the quilt. Body heat is the only thing that will work.'  
  
Part 2 -` The Awakening'  
  
`Having decided that body heat is the only chance he has of recovery, she immediately flings her nighty over her head. It is flannel and warm, and she misses the heat. All she has on are her panties, but she doesn't hesitate to crawl under the comforter. At first, she hugs him from the side, feeling kind of shy, but she realizes that isn't going to work, so she squirms over on top of him. His skin feels like ice, and she gets goosebumps all over her. Lying on top of him, she is again made aware of the perfection of his body.  
  
At first, she tries to watch his face, to see if there is any sign of him waking. But, his breath is still shallow, his skin, oh so cold. She starts to rub his arms with her hands in the hopes of stimulating his circulation. Gradually, she feels some warmth come into his body. Knowing that it could still be touch and go, she decides to stay where she is, but she gets sleepy, and her head slowly falls onto his chest, her eyes close, and soon, she is fast asleep.  
  
Sometime later, she slowly awakens. She is very warm and comfortable and at first can't recall why she is lying in front of the fire. She is just floating, half-awake, half-asleep enjoying the heat, when, suddenly, she remembers what happened. At that very moment, she feels movement under her. She lifts her head, and gazes straight into the biggest, brownest, most gorgeous eyes she has ever seen in her life. He's just lying there, awake and conscious, and she is lying on top of him! She feels the way a doe must when caught in the headlights of a car. She can't seem to move or speak. The moment seems to stretch for eternity, with both of them just gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"Do I know you?" he says, with a hint of laughter. His voice is low and rumbly and very very sexy, and there is a glint in his eye that tells her he is fully recovered, and by the feel of it, in all ways! And, she is lying on top of this sexy man, half naked, and they have never even met. She opens her mouth to answer him, but can't think of anything that would explain the situation, or get her out of it without embarrassing herself completely. She closes her eyes, and tries to think.'  
  
Part 3 - `The Meeting'  
  
`With her eyes closed, she becomes startlingly aware of all the physical sensations assailing her senses. Although he hasn't moved, his chest is rising and falling with deep breaths, creating unbearable pleasure as his hair rubs against her naked skin. The heat radiating from his body is almost overpowering. What a change from a few hours ago! She tries to think, but all rational thought is driven from her head. Then, a coherent thought does surface. "Why should I be embarrassed? I just saved his life!" she thinks. And from the feel of it, he is fully recovered and enjoying himself. So, why shouldn't she? How often does your most intimate fantasy of a man take on real flesh and blood and just fall onto your doorstep and into your arms? Why let things get too real? Why not just go with the flow and see where it leads?  
  
Slowly, she opens her eyes, and is immediately caught up again in his penetrating gaze. He hasn't taken his eyes off her, and it takes her a minute to remember his question. Oh, yes, he had asked her if he knew her. Was he serious? Did he have amnesia? Or, was he just exhibiting a sense of humour in an awkward situation? She neither knows nor cares. There is only one way she is going to answer that question.  
  
"Does it really matter?" she replies in a husky whisper. "I'm here, you're here and we both know what we want. Don't we?" She holds her breath. Did she really just say that! Yes, yes she did. She has taken the first step. Would he take the next?  
  
Instead of an answer, he makes a lightning fast move that rolls them both over, landing him on top.'  
  
Part 4 - `The Kiss'  
  
'Pinned beneath him, she cannot move, can barely breath. Resting most of his weight on his elbows, he raises his head. She sees flames at the back of his eyes, and then his look becomes dangerous. "Are you sure about that?" he asks in a gruff whisper. A sudden shift of his hips lodges his body between her thighs. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"  
  
She looks up at him, at the beauty of his face, which even set in harsh lines as it is now, makes her breath quicken. His long, dark, curly hair falls forward, putting his face in shadow. The only light in the room is from the fireplace, and it has burned low. Again feeling mesmerized by all the physical sensations bombarding her senses, she has to concentrate very hard to understand his words.  
  
"Yes", she breathes, "Yes, oh yes. I know." For a very long moment his penetrating dark eyes seem to look into her soul. Finally he says, "Yes, I think you do." and proceeds to take her mouth with his in the most fantastic kiss she has ever experienced. Has she ever been kissed before? She does not know anymore. There is only one thing she knows right now, and that is if he ever stops kissing her, she is going to die!  
  
At first, his mouth ravages hers, as if he hasn't kissed a woman since forever, and is starving for the pleasure of it. Then, slowly, his lips gentle, until the pressure is so light, it feels like the whisper of butterfly wings, or a gentle breeze on the tender flesh of her mouth. Her eyes are closed, the better to savour all the incredible impressions he is creating within her.  
  
She has forgotten to breath. He seems to sense this, and covers her mouth completely with his and lets her breathe himself into her. The sweetness of his breath galvanizes her into action, and she lifts her arms and grabs onto his hair on either side of his head, tries in effect to hold him to her so tightly she could drink from his lips as well as breathe. She can't seem to get close enough to him. She wants him all over her, in her, around her. She wants to drown in him. She is consumed by a frenzy and an urgency she has never felt before.  
  
The passion of one kiss has driven her totally out of her mind! How is this possible? He hasn't even touched her with his hands, and yet, she is ready to explode! Slowly, he moves his mouth from hers', kissing a path to her ear as he brings up his hands to gently smooth back her hair. "Easy", he whispers in her ear, his voice raspy and thick with emotion. "We have all night. We don't want it to end before it's even begun."  
  
His quiet words finally penetrate her sensual fog, and she calms enough to open her eyes. He is looking down at her and smiling a funny little smile, as if he has just found something precious but isn't quite sure what to make of it. Her heart, which had been about to explode, returns to an almost normal beat as she studies his expression.  
  
It's obvious he felt what she did, and is trying to slow things down. The wonder she feels is reflected in his eyes. "You're right." she whispers, "Let's do it right." He nods, and silently lowers his head until his lips touch her cheek. Again, her eyes fall closed as she revels in the feel of his slow, gentle kisses all along the column of her throat. She can feel his tongue, as it gently tastes her with each little movement of his lips. The fire within her starts to flare up again, only this time, she deliberately holds it back, as does he, taking it one delicious lingering moment at a time.'  
  
Part 5 - `The Climax'  
  
'His feather-light kisses trail down to her collar bone, then lower still, where he hesitates. He lifts his head and looks at her. She holds her breath. Will he find her body as pleasing as she finds his? After a moment he looks up and into her eyes. "You're beautiful," he breathes, and lowers his head to her breast. The kisses become little nips with his teeth, which he gently soothes with his tongue. The fire is climbing too high too fast, again! One of his hands, those strong, masculine hands with the sensitive, square tipped fingers, comes up and caresses her all along the side of her body, from shoulder to hip. It stops at the feel of her panties.  
  
"No fair," he whispers. "You have something on and I don't. Guess we'll just have to get rid of these," and with that, he hooks his thumb under the elastic at her waist and proceeds to slowly pull the offending garment down over her hips. She lifts herself, and he quickly strips them down her legs and tosses them away. Now, she is completely naked and at his mercy. She hopes and prays he will be merciless!  
  
Up until then, she has kept her hands at her sides, gripping the fur of the rug in order to try and keep her passion under control. But, now, with the barrier of clothing gone completely, she can no longer help herself. She has to touch him! Her hands are everywhere at once, touching, smoothing, caressing. The skin on his back is smooth as silk over steel. The solid muscles of his arms and chest are covered in silky hair, the softness of which she has never felt before.  
  
While she is enjoying discovering his body with her hands, he is doing amazing things to her body with his hands and mouth. Everywhere he touches her causes a bonfire of magnificent proportions to erupt within her. He is being totally merciless, just as she had wished. The sensations are truly glorious, stretching into a never-never land of slow, mindless torture. She is no longer a being of flesh, but one of total sensation.  
  
After what could be moments, hours or even days, she can't be sure, he takes her swollen lips in a fierce and desperate kiss. For one instant out of time his body is poised over hers. Then, with one quick thrust he buries himself as deeply as he can go inside her sweet, willing, aching body. The two become one, and the fire is no longer a fire but a volcano! Higher and higher he carries her, to the brink of total destruction. Finally, at exactly the same moment, they both fly over the edge of the volcano, and down, down, down they fall into the inferno of a complete, utter and seemingly never ending living death, the absolute pinnacle of sensual completion which stretches on into forever.  
  
When she finally regains her senses, she knows that never ever before, in the history of this earth, has anyone ever experienced what they just shared, and lived to tell about it. With their passion now spent, he gently kisses her brow, then looks deeply into her eyes. "That was the most incredible experience of my life," he says, his voice still hoarse with leftover passion. "Thank-you from the bottom of my heart. I will never forget it, or you." She smiles up at him, but is too overcome with emotion to reply. She simply caresses his cheek and smiles the kind of smile that only a completely satiated woman can bestow on the man responsible. Exhausted, she falls asleep in his arms, only to awaken hours later to find him gone.  
  
The blizzard is over, and he has disappeared back into the snow from whence he came. She stands at the window, staring out at the unbroken white expanse beyond. She will always miss him, but she will always remember him too. He may have spoiled her for any other man, but she will never regret their "snow night". And, who knows? Maybe they will meet again, in another lifetime?  
  
The End' 


End file.
